Letzte zitternde Bemerkung
by Celithravien
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, der in Askaban wahnsinnig geworden ist, erwartet den Kuss des Dementors und denkt über sein Leben, aber vor allem über die junge Hexe nach, die ihn besiegte. Englisches Original von Strega Brava


That Last Trembling Note  
  
  
  
Englisches Original von Strega Brava Übersetzt von Celithravien  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was ihr wiedererkennen könntet, ist nicht mein, sondern alles JKRs. no copyright infringement is intended. logischerweise auch kein Geld mit gemacht. bla bla bla bla. Rating: R  
  
  
  
Dieser Raum ist kalt und dunkel, aber ich habe nicht genügend Kraft zu zittern Ich liege zusammengekauert auf der Bank und warte. Ich weiß, es wird ich mehr lange dauern, aber dennoch bin ich vor Ungeduld ausgelaugt, während die letzten Momente meines Lebens verrinnen. Alles was ich möchte, ist das Ende des Ganzen.  
  
Requiescat in pace. Das sagen sie zu einer toten Person. Und was über diejenigen, die bloß ihre Seele verlieren? Keine Ruhe und sicherlich kein Frieden... bloß ein verwirrendes Vergessen. Vielleicht wird mein Vermächtnis auf nichts anderes als Blähungen des Dementors hinauslaufen, der die Ehre hat meine Seele zu zerstören/konsumieren.  
  
Ich war einmal ein stolzer und mächtiger Mann... ein Führer unter Menschen... jetzt bin ich nur noch Futter und Vergnügen eines Dementors. Ich hatte einmal viele Freunde... aber sie sind jetzt alle tot... oder schlimmeres. Ich frage mich, ob sie in der Hölle auf mich warten. Das wird ein Fest.  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich, und du trittst ein. Darauf habe ich gewartet... seit dem Tag, an dem du mich in deinem eigenen Haus übers Ohr gehauen hast. Ich will dich sehen, die Frau die mein Leben zerstörte. Die Frau die mich zu meiner Zerstörung führen wird. Macht ist in dir... große Macht... Macht die ich so gerne für mich selber besessen hätte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, diese Macht zu meiner zu machen...  
  
Eine verlorene Gelegenheit. Aber dann ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du den Cruciatus aussprichst. Gut gespielt, meine Liebe. Ich hätte dich aber nicht sofort getötet... überhaupt nicht... ich hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.  
  
Oh, aber du bist pures Licht und Güte... schon deine Berührung würde mich verbrennen. Ich bin böse. Ich bin alle bösartigen Dinge dieser Welt. So sehen mich andere. So sehe ich mich selbst manchmal. Aber bin ich wirklich böse? Ist es nicht das Recht der Mächtigen die Schwachen zu ihrem eigenen Vergnügen zu verwenden?  
  
Und ich war mächtig... einst. Und ich glaubte, du seiest schwach... aber ich hatte mich schrecklich getäuscht.  
  
Ich habe die oberste Regel gebrochen... unterschätze niemals einen Gegner.  
  
Vielleicht gab es dir Kraft und Willensstärke, mit der ich nie gerechnet hätte, als ich deine Eltern getötet habe. Verdammtes Versehen von mir. Nachlässig... sehr nachlässig.  
  
"Es ist Zeit," sagst du ruhig zu mir. Ich stehe auf, meine Beine zittern. Schwäche... Mangel an Schlaf... nicht Furcht ist dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Du stehst neben mir, bietest mir deine Schulter zur Hilfe an, aber ich nehme sie nicht. In mir ist doch noch ein bisschen Stolz zurückgeblieben.  
  
Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich fürchte mich, dich zu berühren... Ich wurde von deiner Güte angezogen, wie eine Fliege vom Licht. Ich hasste dich. Hasste alles an dir. Deine Jugend, deine Möglichkeiten, die alles verhöhnten, woran ich glaubte. Deine angeborene Güte. Dein Mut.  
  
Hasste dich.  
  
Wollte dich. Hasste dich.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist.  
  
Ich folge dir langsam. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt und der Dementor kann noch ein oder zwei Minuten warten. Ich sehe wie das Licht auf deinen Haaren glitzert... es ist schön. Es erinnert mich an all die Galleonen in meinem Verlies... Geld, das ich nie ausgeben kann. Furchtbar schade.  
  
Ich bin fast versucht zu lachen. Der dunkle Lord hat sein Versprechen auf jeden Fall gehalten. Er versprach mir, dass ich die höchste Ehre unter seinen Anhängern erhalten würde. Nun, der Kuss des Dementors ist die schlimmste Bestrafung in der Zaubererwelt, die nur denen zuteil kommt, die die Ehre haben die übelsten Kriminellen zu sein. So einer bin ich.  
  
Bereue ich, was ich getan habe? Ich weiß es nicht mehr und kann nicht sagen, dass es mich besonders kümmert. Natürlich, ich wünsche ich wäre nicht gefasst und nach Askaban geworfen worden, damit ich hier verfaule. Nein, ich bereue es nicht... Ich tat, an was ich glaubte. Diese dreckigen Muggel verdienten, was sie bekommen haben... und ich habe die Schreie ziemlich genossen.  
  
Und wer hätte gedacht, dass die Tränen eines Schlammbluts so süß schmecken?  
  
Wir erreichen die Tür zur Kammer... Ich kann den rauhen Atem des Dementors praktisch von hier spüren. Ich zögere einen Moment.  
  
"Geh rein," sagst du leise, mit einer stählernen Entschlossenheit in deiner Stimme. Ja, ich werde das hier mit unversehrter Ehre durchstehen, mit dem was von meiner Ehre übriggeblieben ist.  
  
Das erste, was ich bemerke ist die Kälte... eine beißendere Kälte als vorher. Ich fühle die Gegenwart der Dementoren, bevor ich sie sehe. Hasserfüllt. Dunkel. Es sind noch mehr hier, aber ich sehe sie nicht an. Sie kümmern mich nicht. Sie sind als Zeugen hier. Du stellst dich neben mich und beginnst die Anklage gegen mich vorzulesen. Es nimmt eine ziemlich lange Zeit in Anspruch sie alle vorzulesen und ich schalte einfach ab und lausche deiner wohlklingenden Stimme. Wie gerne hätte ich dich zum Schreien gebracht.  
  
Deine Stimme hört auf, als du das Pergament aufrollst und es einem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter gibst.  
  
"Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, Lucius Malfoy?" Fragst du mich.  
  
Ja, ich möchte deine Stimme hören, wenn ich in Vergessen getrieben werde. Ich schüttele stattdessen den Kopf. Du gehst hinüber, um dich neben den Mann zu stellen, der mich verriet. Seine Hände berühren deine und ich lächele gekünstelt über das Starren aus seinen dunklen Augen.  
  
Der Dementor nähert sich und ich bleibe entschlossen stehen. Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit... harter Unterricht, über den Knien eines tyrannischen Vaters gelernt. Eine kalte, gefühllose Ehefrau... ein enttäuschender Sohn... das war mein Leben... und jetzt werde ich in den Eingeweiden eines Dementors verfaulen.  
  
Der Dementor wirft seine Kapuze ab und ich sehe es... scheußlich. Er greift nach meinem Kinn und zwingt mich, nach oben zu sehen. Ich hoffe, du erstickst an meiner Seele. Ich fühle den Luftzug, als der Dementor beginnt einzuatmen. Ich versuche mich an deiner Stimme festzuhalten. Sanft. Aufreizend. Mein Blick wird immer verschwommener. Welche Farbe hatten deine Augen? Ich kann mich nur noch an deine Stimme erinnern... alles, was ich weiß und als ich den allerletzten Sprung in dieses endlose Nichts nehme, höre ich dich Aufwiedersehen sagen... Ich glaube, ich hörte es... ja, das muss deine Stimme gewesen sein... diese liebe, melodische Stimme... die letzte zitternde Bemerkung flackert, als ich in Vergessenheit stürze und...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Vielen Dank an alle die mir geholfen haben, das hier zu übersetzen. Insbesondere danke ich meiner Bio-Lehrerin, Imken K. aus K., die mir die einfachsten Wörter auf Deutsch übersetzt hat und mich seit langer Zeit tapfer erträgt. Auch Christin D. aus L. sollte noch erwähnt werden, da sie alles was Imken gesagt hat korrigierte und richtig stellte. Und vor allen anderen danke ich mir selbst für meine Genialität und Ausdauer. Und natürlich auch der begnadeten Originalautorin, die mir selbstverständlich die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, das hier überhaupt zu übersetzen. Noch vielen Dank an Euch, ihr lieben Leute, die meine anderen Geschichten reviewt haben und diese hier natürlich auch reviewen werdet. Ja? Bitte, bitte, bitte?! 


End file.
